Midnight Messages
by Abi-miniSheelagh
Summary: songfic..shee and des. will all be forgiven and how will they get through the torture of sally johnsons teasing and deceiving?
1. Default Chapter

**Midnight Messages**

It was midnight and Sheelagh was just stting there crying silently beside Niamhs grave. She stared at the reefs of flowers and teddy bears that had been put there by herself and Gina over the days. She saw something white sticking out from behind the pink roses. She reached out and retrieved two envelopes. There was Shee written on the front of one and Niamh on the other so she carefully opened the top of hers and pulled out the note. She took one look at it and her eyes began to well up with tears as she read.

Dear Sheelagh

_Lets read the trees and their autumn leaves_

_As they fall like a dress undone_

_At the end of summers love will find lovers_

_Who need the shadows of a winter sun_

_Don't tell me you're leaving_

_We can hide in the evening_

_It's getting darker than it should_

_If we read the leaves as they blow in the breeze_

_Would it stop us now my love_

_Time enough for hard questions_

_Time enough for all our fears_

_Time is tougher than we both know yet_

_Time enough for tears_

_The moon is milk and the sky where it spilk_

_It's magic and we all need to believe_

_We can wake in the dream not as hard as it seems_

_You know it's harder to leave_

_Time enough for being braver_

_Time enough for all our fears_

_Time is tougher than we both know yet_

_Time enough for tears_

_I heard you say underneath your breath_

_Some kind of prayer_

_I heard you say underneath your breath_

_That you never wnat to feel this way about anybody else_

_Time enough for hard questions_

_Time enough for all our fears_

_Time is tougher than we both know yet_

_Time enough for tears_

_Time enough for being braver_

_Time enough i love this time of year_

_Time is tough it's running away from us_

_Time enough for tears_

_Time enough_

I love you Shee. I always will, be brave darling it's gonna be alright.

all my love, Des

By this time tears were streaming down her face like rain running down a window. She never knew he could be so sweet and sensitive. For the millionth time that day she regretted ever leaving him. For the millionth time that day she wished she knew where he was hiding. She looked at Niamh's letter and decided to read it. She didn't know why but she felt as if she had to know what it said even if it wasn't meant for her eyes.

Dear Niamh

_you lived like you knew nothing less_

_Didn't care to look like anyone else_

_And you were beautiful so beautiful_

_I still hear your laugh like you're here_

_Shower it down on all the young_

_It isn't so wrong to have such fun_

_Forever angel_

_I hope they love you like we do_

_Forever angel_

_I'll always remember you_

_Remember you_

_Does the sun shine up at you when you're looking down_

_Do you get along with the others around_

_Its got to be better than before_

_You don't need to worry now you're gone _

_Forever angel_

_I hope they love you like we do_

_Forever angel_

_I'll always remember you_

_Remember you_

_Remember you_

_And when i go to sleep at night_

_I'll thank you for each blessed thing surrounding me_

_For every fall i'll ever break_

_Each moments breath i want to taste_

_Confidence and conscience_

_Decadent extravagance_

_Neverending providence for loving when i had the chance_

I love you my beautiful baby girl. You'll always be in my heart.

all my love daddy


	2. Regretting and forgiving

Chapter 2

Now Sheelagh knew for sure that Des was not a bad guy. He would never hurt anybody on purpose especially not her or Niamh. She sealed niamhs letter back up as well as she could and plaaced it back where she found it. She stood up with her own letter and began the long walk home. She wanted to let Des know that she sstill loved him and wanted to help him with what he was going through, but she didn't know how. She thoguht about it as she walked and all night when she got home.

She'd dozed off at about 3am still not knowing what she should do.

At this same time Des was walking over to Niamhs grave as he did just about every night. He sat down and stared at the headstone entranced in the memories of Niamh and Sheelagh, his one true love that he had lost forever because of one stupid mistake. Or had he? A million thoughts were racing through his mind as he noticed that only one of the two notes he had written were still there. _Shes found them! Maybe i stil have a chance to make it up to her, a chance to make it right!_ Just when he thought all hope was lost god gave him one last chance to get the woman he loved back. _I wont mess this up, _he promised himself, _no matter what._

Shee woke up at 7:30 and went to make herself a coffee. She was standing at the bench pouring the hot water into her mug when she decided what she was going to do. _I'll write back, _she thought, _if he left the letters there then he must still visit Niamh. _So she finnished her coffee and sat down at the table. She knew exactly what she was going to write.

Dear Des.

_It's time to change throw out the books _

_and start again_

_Break all the rules_

_Fall on your face dont be ashamed_

_You cant waste more time 'cause youve been _

_gone for far too long_

_Without my arms_

_Safe without harm_

_Follow your heart dont be afraid_

_You think that youre okay_

_But i dont believe in what you say_

_You think that its too late_

_But its not good_

_Godd enough for you_

_Don't hideaway_

_'Cause i know that youve got what it takes_

_I believe you can be what you wanna be_

_Let yourself go_

_Don't you worry bout a thing_

_Breaking the chains, so hard to begin_

_Follow your heart dont be afraid_

_You think that youre okay_

_But its not good_

_Good enough for you_

_Don't hideaway_

_'Cause i know that youve got what it takes_

_I believe you can be what you wanna be_

_Don't hideaway_

_'Cause i know that youve got what it takes_

_I believe you can be what you wanna be_

_You can be what you wanna be_

I'm so sorry. I know now that I was wrong to blame you for everything and leave you behind because of one mistake. I dont want it to take over your life and I want to be there for you and help you through it all. I love you.

Shee xoxoxox


	3. Even if

She took her letter to where Des had left his, hoping he would be there, but he wasn't. It was to early and he didnt want to be seen. Shee wasn't too disappointed by the fact that he wasn't there as she knew he didn't want anyone to see him. He still thought she'd told on him. She thought he would know that she wouldnt do that to him, not ever.

She put the letter down and walked off home. When she got there she sat and daydreamed about what would happen next. _i should make a movie out of this_ she thought smiling.

That night Des went to check for any sign of shee. He searched around in the flowers until he found the note. He just stared at it afraid to open it because he didnt know whether it would break his heart again or not. He took one deep breath and read the letter. He smiled to himself. The biggest smile he could remember having since forever!

_Shes forgiven me, finally after all that im getting her back! _He went home to write a reply. He decided that this would be the last letter, and then he wanted to hold her. He hoped she would see it tonight because he couldnt wait much longer to haave her in his arms again.

He wrote:

Dear Shee

_For what its worth i think theres nobody like you_

_Youve got grace got a heartbeat and despite youre fun_

_As i grew up i was terrified of darkness_

_Now youre around ive no reason to be frightened_

_'Cause even if the sun came tumbling down_

_You light the ground i walk on_

_Even if the moon fell out of the sky_

_You light the ground i walk on_

_Now that youre mine i can picture life without you_

_Youre my friend_

_Youre my lover wanna bite you_

_Cause even if the sun came tumbling down_

_You light the ground i walk on_

_Even if the moon fell out of the sky_

_You light the ground i walk on_

_The world goes on spinning and i cant retrace_

_My heavy footsteps to this place_

_Im in heavin right now_

_And i dont want to come dwon_

_Now we're alone gunna show how much i need you_

_Kiss you so you wont ever want to leave me_

_'Cause even if the sun came tumbling down_

_You light the ground i walk on_

_Even if the moon fell out of the sky_

_You light the ground i walk on_

Ive never been as happy as i was when i saw you had forgiven me Shee. I love you so much i need to have you in my arms again. Please come to my house baby i have to hold you and tell you its all gunna be alright.

Love Des.

He put it in its place by his baby Niamh and went off home.

That same night sheelagh went back just to check. She didnt actually expect to see anything there so she was so so pleased to see a new envelope waiting for her.

_more tomorrow i hope! got an assignment due! thanks so much for the reviews i didnt think anyone would like it!_


	4. I love you

Shee picked up the letter and opened it. She felt so much better knowing that she would get to be in Des' arms again, and hear his voice telling her it was gunna be alright. She looked at her watch - 1:45am. She debated in her head whether to go now or not, in the end she decided that she couldn't cope without him any longer so she sealed the envelope back up and kissed it softly. She began the walk to Des' house. She read the letter over once more, her heart fluttered when she got to the bit where he called her 'baby'. She smiled to herself. She sang as she walked....

_The sun is shinin every day_

_But clouds never get in the way _

_For you and me_

_I've known you just a week or two_

_But baby im so into you _

_Can hardly breathe_

_And a man so totally wrapped up_

_Emotionly attractive_

_So physically active_

_So wrecklessly i need you_

_So desperately sure_

_As the sky is blue_

_Baby i love you_

_I never knew that i could _

_Feel like this_

_Can hardly wait_

_Til our next kiss_

_You're so cool_

_If im dreamin please _

_Dont wake me up coz_

_Baby i cant get enough_

_Of what you do_

_And a man so electrically charged up_

_Conetically actin_

_Eradically need you_

_Fanaticly i can do_

_Magically sure _

_As the sky is blue_

_Baby i love you_

_I cant believe_

_That this is real_

_The way i feel_

_Baby i've gone_

_Head over heals_

_Head over heals_

_And a man so totally wrapped up_

_Emotionly attractive_

_So physically active_

_So wrecklessly i need you_

_So desperately sure_

_As the sky is blue_

_Baby i love you_

_I love you _

_Do you love me too_

_Oh baby i love you_

By now she was just around the corner, she was getting excited. So damn excited! Shee walked on up to his door and took a deep breath. She knocked on the door and held her breath. Des who was on the phone to his brother in Spain jumped up. "Oh god, shes here! Um Josh I'm gunna hafta call you back, Shee's here." pause "Well i HOPE its her then. okay bye"

Des ran over and opened the door. "Shee!" His face broke out into the biggest grin she'd ever seen. She giggled and fell into his arms. They hugged for about 5 minutes and then went inside. Des sat down on the couch and patted his lap for Sheelagh. She sat down on him and he put his arms aound her. "I love you Shee," he said in her ear. She smiled, "I love you Des."


End file.
